


让鹰熊救梅比原著更悲剧的101种办法

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: （其实并没有101种）
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo & Sons of Fëanor
Kudos: 3





	让鹰熊救梅比原著更悲剧的101种办法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [101 ways the rescue of Thangorodrim could turn out worse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602304) by [febbb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb). 



巨鹰没来。

巨鹰来了，但为时已晚——或者，按照它们一贯干的事来看，非常及时——只带回了尸体。

他活着 **回** 来了，但没有能活 **下** 来。费雅纳罗的长子在诺洛芬威的营地中死去——怀疑，指控， 在争吵中有人拔了剑，接下来会发生什么毫不意外。

他活下来了。但是，并非所有他的兄弟都对此感到高兴。“王冠很沉，”摄政的音乐家对着他熟睡的面容低语，手里握着一根长长的琴弦。“休息吧，兄长。让我来为你承担重负。”

他的兄弟们都很高兴看到他还活着。他的堂亲们也是如此。毕竟，死了的人质又能有什么用？

他的堂亲们永远不会把亲人当作人质。但是对其他的领主们来说他不是亲人。当王室成员们忙于照顾他们受伤的亲族时，领主们是实际上负责军队的人。这让政变变得非常容易。  
  


每个人都只想要他安全康复。他的确康复了——身体上，而不是精神上。疯王。后来他们这么叫他。

他没有发疯。他没有尖叫，没有踢打，没有从噩梦中满身冷汗的惊醒。 

他很安静。

像个雕像。

不， **是** 个雕像。他所剩下的仅此而已。  
  


他活了下来，完全康复了，准备把王冠交给叔叔以弥合裂痕。“然而，并不是他的每个兄弟心里都赞同他的作为。”他们的不满并没有仅仅藏在心底。

  
他的兄弟们设法压下了心中的不满。

但是没能压住手下的。

  
  
.............

_一段时日后迈兹洛斯便痊愈了，因为生命之火在他体内烧得正旺，他拥有来自古老世界的力量，凡成长在维林诺者，都拥有这样的力量。他的躯体从所受的折磨中恢复，健壮起来，但他心中存有所受痛苦的阴影。他致力于用左手使剑，比从前用右手时更加致命。芬巩因这项功绩赢得了极大的名望，所有的诺多族都称赞他。芬国昐与费艾诺两个家族间的敌意也得到了缓解。_

_——《精灵宝钻》第十三章 诺多族回到中洲_

**Author's Note:**

> 这么一比，丢了一只手真是微不足道的代价啊。感谢托老！


End file.
